A popular form of construction of interior walls and partitions includes a metallic or wooden structural framing covered on at least one side by sheets of drywall material, i.e. gypsum board. The sheets of drywall material are available in standard sizes, e.g. 4'.times.8'.times.1/2", and are cut to size in the field and secured to the structural framing using, e.g. screws. The cutting-to-size operation involves both trimming the edges of the boards and providing cut out areas through the boards to provide access to fittings, e.g. electrical boxes, mounted on the structural framing.
The speed, efficiency and quality of drywall installation are factors of paramount importance to dry wall contractors. In order to meet these demands the state of the art of drywall tools and installation techniques have evolved from a manual nailing procedure to installation of screws with a screw gun, i.e. a hand held device having a screwdriver tip driven by a variable speed electric motor, and from cutting sheets of drywall to size with a razor knife or saw to cutting sheets of drywall to size with a drywall router, i.e. a hand held device having a router bit driven by an electric motor.
There is a constant effort in this art to further increase the productivity of drywall installations and tools which offer even slight advantage with regard to time and labor savings are warmly received by the industry.